


Five times Constance saved Aramis from jealous husbands

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramance week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Constance saved Aramis from jealous husbands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Constance saved Aramis from jealous husbands

**1)** He dove through the alleyway hoping he was going in the right direction. Constance’s house was around here somewhere wasn’t it?

Trying to keep his eyes open he nearly ran right past it before he turned himself sharply. He banged on the door, “Constance! Constance! I need your help!” There were noises behind him of someone getting closer. This is what he got for leaving his sword and gun at the garrison.

Constance opened the door and Aramis bolted through. “What on earth-“ She began only to be cut off. “Don’t tell them I’m here.” Aramis ducked behind the wall as a man came up to Constance’s door.

“Pardon me Madame, have you seen a man around these areas, dark hair, moustache?” Constance gave the stranger her patented blank stare. “Welcome to Paris. Be more specific.” With that she shut the door in his face.

Aramis came around the corner and pulled Constance into a spin. He grinned, “I owe you one.”

* * *

 

 **2)** She looked up at the building. “So he’s in there?”

Porthos nodded his head, “Trapped by the husband.”

Constance shook her head, “Doesn’t he have his sword.” Her answer was Porthos to hold up Aramis sword, belt and gun. “Of course, why would the moron have that.” She grabbed the sword and stormed towards the building. She had not expected her day to turn out like this, when Porthos had told her that Aramis had gotten himself trapped and no Musketeers could get into that area since it was a woman’s bathhouse she had laughed and laughed before the implication caught up to her. Now here she was rescuing the idiot. She pulled the sword out of its scabbard, ducking past the other woman in the area who looked at her like she was insane.

She could hear yelling from the room at the end of the hall and inched closer, peering inside. Aramis was standing there, hands up while a man pointed a gun at him. A woman stood at the man’s side begging him not to shoot and the man was yelling profanities at her.

Constance took advantage of his distraction and rushed forward, she hit the man’s hand with the blunt of her sword so he dropped the gun and then held the sword point at his throat, she carefully leaned down and grabbed the gun, pointing that at him too. “I’d leave if I were you.” The man and woman looked shocked and bolted from the room.

“Constance!” Aramis opened his arms and pulled her into a hug.

“Aramis!” She yelped, “clothes!” Aramis looked down at his naked body and shrugged. “If you insist. I owe you one Constance.”

She scowled. “Two. You owe me two.”

* * *

 

 **3)** Since the incident at the bathhouse Aramis had been following Constance around, insisting he try to make up for them. Today he was helping her carry thing back from the market and was telling her an entertaining story about when a duckling had decided Athos was its mother when an enraged yell drew their attention.

A man stood in front of them, pointing at Aramis, “YOU!” He yelled. “YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE.” Aramis chuckled, slightly at unease, his hands were full with Constance’s market buys and he couldn’t reach his sword. “I’m afraid you must be mistaken.” He inched backwards, prepared to drop the supplies but hoping he wouldn’t have to.

A tugging at his belt distracted him and he looked down to see Constance draw his sword. She lifted it towards the other man. “As my friend said, you must be mistaken.”

Either it was the tone in her voice or the look in her eyes that brokered no nonsense, but the man gulped and offered a quick smile. “Must be mistaken.” He muttered and ran off.

Aramis looked over at Constance and grinned. She held up her hand. “That’s three.”

* * *

 

 **4)** The next time was much like the one before, Aramis and Constance were out in the streets when a man came in front of them, insisting that Aramis was the one he had seen run from his wife’s room when he came in the house a fortnight ago.

Constance sighed, this was getting ridiculous. “Sir, I’m afraid he can’t be that man, he was spending that night with me.” In one fluid movement, she pulled Aramis’ sword from its sheath, pointed it toward the other man and then she grabbed Aramis’ collar and pulled him down into a kiss. When she finally let him go the man in front of them was gone, clearly unnerved by the action.

Aramis cocked an eyebrow at her, “Not that I’m against it Constance, but was the kiss necessary?” Constance flushed and then shoved the handle of his sword into Aramis chest, knocking him off guard.

Still slightly out of breath she said “You’re up to four now Aramis, I’d shut it if I were you.”

* * *

 

 **5)** It was beginning to seem like a commonality as Constance grabbed Aramis’ sword off the bed, honestly it may as well be hers now. She whirled, wishing she wasn’t partially dressed as she was.Aramis still lay on the bed, divested of his shirt, pant tangled around his legs.

Jaques Bonacieux stood at the doorway, shook on his face.

Constance inched herself forward, sword at the ready. “Out.” Her eyes bore fury down onto him. Jaques stuttered and she moved the sword to his neck. “I kicked you out. This is my house now, leave.” She left no room for argument, a few weeks ago she had finally told her husband to get out of her house, having saved enough to buy it and the shop herself. He still came around like he thought she’d come back to him if he did. Constance had had enough of it; she was trying to live her life the way she wanted to, which included falling into the bed with Aramis who had been an unwavering constant in the last few months of her life.

“If I ever see you here again I will drive this sword through your gut and leave you to bleed out.” Even she was surprised to hear that tone come out of her, but months of dealing with Jaques’ threats over her head had left anger in her that was coming to the front. Jaques held up his hand in surrender and backed out of the room. She only lowered the sword when she heard the door slam. Mentally exhausted she dropped the sword and collapsed on the bed next to Aramis.

Instantly he pulled himself up and was at her side, arm over her shoulder and pulling her to him tightly. She could smell the scent of gunpowder, oil, and something earthy from him and it soothed her. “No more jealous husbands Aramis.” She murmured voice low.  

She felt rather than saw him nod. “I’d really rather not bring my number up to six anyway.”

Constance smiled, “Good. But I’m keeping your sword. You can get a new one.”


End file.
